Luettelo musiikeista Super Smash Bros. Brawl -pelistä
Tässä on täysi luettelo musiikeista. Lista musiikeista Mario -sarjasta *A01 - Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. (CS: Koji Kondo, AS: Koji Kondo) *A02 - Underground Theme - Super Mario Bros. (CS: Koji Kondo, AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) *A03 - Underwater Theme - Super Mario Bros. (AS: Shogo Sakai) *A04 - Underground Theme - Super Mario Land (A: Koji Hayama) *A05 - Airship Theme - Super Mario Bros. 3 (A: Motoi Sakuraba) *A06 - Castle / Boss Fortress - Super Mario World / Super Mario Bros. 3 (AS: Yusuke Takahama) *A07 - Title / Ending - Super Mario World (AS: Shota Kageyama) *A08 - Main Theme - New Super Mario Bros. (AS: Shogo Sakai) *A09 - Luigi's Mansion Theme - Luigi's Mansion (AS: Shogo Sakai) *A10 - Gritzy Desert - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (AS: Yoko Shimomura) *A13 - Delfino Plaza Original - Super Mario Sunshine *A14 - Ricco Harbor Original - Super Mario Sunshine *A15 - Main Theme Original - Super Mario 64 *A16 - Ground Theme 2 - Super Mario Bros. (A: Masaaki Iwasaki) *A17 - Mario Bros. - Mario Bros. (AS: Shogo Sakai) *A20 - Mario Circuit - Super Mario Kart (AS: Yusuke Takahama) *A21 - Luigi Circuit - Mario Kart 64 (AS: Yasufumi Fukuda) *A22 - Waluigi Pinball - Mario Kart DS (AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) *A23 - Rainbow Road Original - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Donkey Kong -sarjasta *B01 - Jungle Level - Donkey Kong Country (AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) *B02 - The Map Page / Bonus Level Original - Donkey Kong Country *B03 - Opening - Donkey Kong (AS: Shota Kageyama) *B04 - Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong (CS: Yukio Kaneoka, AS: Hirokazu Tanaka) *B05 - King K.Rool / Ship Deck 2 - Donkey Kong Country (AS: Shogo Sakai) *B06 - Bramble Blast - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (AS: Michiko Naruke) *B07 - Battle for Storm Hill Original - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *B08 - Jungle Level Ver.2 - Donkey Kong Country (AS: Motoi Sakuraba) *B09 - 25m BGM Original - Donkey Kong *B10 - DK Jungle 1 Theme Original - Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast Legend of Zelda -sarjasta *C01 - Title - The Legend of Zelda (AS: Shogo Sakai) *C02 - Main Theme - The Legend of Zelda (CS: Koji Kondo, AS: Yuzo Koshiro) *C03 - Great Temple / Temple - The Legend of Zelda II: Adventure of Link (CS: Akito Nakatsuka, AS: Shogo Sakai) *C04 - The Dark World - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (CS: Koji Kondo, AS: Arata Iiyoshi) *C05 - Hidden Mountain & Forest - The Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past (AS: Shota Kageyama) *C07 - Tal Tal Heights - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (AS: Yusuke Takahama) *C08 - Hyrule Field Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (CS: Koji Kondo, AS: Yutaka Iraha) *C09 - Ocarina of Time Medley - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (CS: Koji Kondo, AS: Michiko Naruke) *C10 - Song of Storms - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (AS: Tsukasa Masuko) *C11 - Molgera Battle Original - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *C12 - Village of the Blue Maiden Original - The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *C13 - Gerudo Valley Original - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *C14 - Termina Field Original - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *C15 - Dragon Roost Island Original - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *C16 - The Great Sea Original - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *C17 - Main Theme Original - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *C18 - The Hidden Village Original - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *C19 - Midna's Lament Original - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Metroid -sarjasta *D01 - Main Theme - Metroid (AS: Kenji Yamamoto) *D02 - Norfair - Metroid (AS: Yuzo Koshiro) *D03 - Ending - Metroid (AS: Tsukasa Masuko) *D04 - Vs. Ridley - Super Metroid (CS: Minako Hamano, AS: Yusuke Takahama) *D05 - Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior - Super Metroid (AS: Masato Kouda) *D06 - Sector 1 - Metroid Fusion (AS: Minako Hamano) *D07 - Opening / Menu - Metroid Prime (AS: Kenji Yamamoto) *D08 - Vs. Parasite Queen Original - Metroid Prime *D09 - Vs. Meta Ridley Original - Metroid Prime *D10 - Multiplayer Original - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Yoshi -sarjasta *E01 - Ending - Yoshi's Story (CS: Kazumi Totaka, AS: Masafumi Takada) *E02 - Obstacle Course - Yoshi's Island (AS: Shota Kageyama) *E03 - Yoshi's Island - Yoshi's Island (CS: Noriyuki Iwadare) *E05 - Flower Field - Yoshi Touch & Go (AS: Asuka Ohta) *E06 - Wildlands - Yoshi's Island DS (AS: Shogo Sakai) *E07 - Obstacle Course (alternate version) - Yoshi's Island Kirby -sarjasta *F01 - The Legendary Air Ride Machine - Kirby Air Ride (AS: Shogo Sakai) *F02 - King Dedede's Theme - Kirby's Dream Land (AS: Yoko Shimomura) *F03 - Boss Theme Medley - Kirby Series (AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) *F04 - Butter Building - Kirby's Adventure (AS: Jun Fukuda) *F05 - Gourmet Race - Kirby Super Star (AS: Motoi Sakuraba) *F06 - Meta Knight's Revenge - Kirby Super Star (CS: Jun Ishikawa, AS: Noriyuki Iwadare) *F07 - Vs. Marx - Kirby Super Star (AS: Yasunori Mitsuda) *F08 - O² Battle - Kirby 64 (A: Koji Hayama) *F09 - Forest / Nature Area Original - Kirby & The Amazing Mirror *F10 - Checker Knights Original - Kirby Air Ride *F11 - Frozen Hillside Original - Kirby Air Ride *F12 - Squeak Squad Theme - Kirby Squeak Squad (A: Hirokazu Tanaka) Star Fox -sarjasta *G01 - Main Theme - Star Fox (AS: Seiji Momoi) *G02 - Corneria - Star Fox (AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) *G03 - Main Theme - Star Fox 64 (AS: Yusuke Takahama) *G04 - Area 6 - Star Fox 64 (AS: Hajime Wakai) *G05 - Star Wolf - Star Fox 64 (AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) *G07 - Space Battleground Original - Star Fox: Assault *G08 - Break Through the Ice Original - Star Fox: Assault *G09 - Star Wolf Original - Star Fox: Assault *G10 - Space Armada - Star Fox (CS: Hajime Hirasawa, AS: Kenji Ito) *G11 - Area 6 Ver. 2 - Star Fox 64 (AS: Hajime Wakai) Pokémon -sarjasta *H01 - Pokémon Main Theme - Pokémon (AS: Seiji Momoi) *H02 - Pokémon Center - Pokémon (AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) *H03 - Road to Viridian City (From Pallet Town / Pewter City) - Pokémon (AS: Shogo Sakai) *H04 - Pokémon Gym / Evolution - Pokémon (CS: Junichi Masuda, AS: Kenichi Okuma) *H05 - Wild Pokémon Battle! - Pokémon Ruby / Sapphire (AS: Shogo Sakai) *H06 - Victory Road - Pokémon Ruby / Sapphire (AS: Motoi Sakuraba) *H07 - Wild Pokémon Battle! - Pokémon Diamond / Pearl (AS: Yuka Tsujiyoko) *H08 - Dialga / Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar! - Pokémon Diamond / Pearl (AS: Takahiro Nishi) *H09 - Team Galactic Battle! - Pokémon Diamond / Pearl (AS: Masato Kouda) *H10 - Route 209 - Pokémon Diamond / Pearl (AS: Shogo Sakai) F-Zero -sarjasta *I01 - Mute City - F-Zero (AS: Yasufumi Fukuda) *I02 - White Land - F-Zero (AS: Arata Iiyoshi) *I03 - Fire Field - F-Zero (AS: Yusuke Takahama) *I04 - Car Select Original - F-Zero X *I05 - Dream Chaser Original - F-Zero X *I06 - Devil's Call in Your Heart Original - F-Zero X *I07 - Climb Up! And Get The Last Chance! Original - F-Zero X *I08 - Brain Cleaner Original - F-Zero GX *I09 - Shotgun Kiss Original - F-Zero GX *I10 - Planet Colors Original - F-Zero GX Fire Emblem -sarjasta *J02 - Fire Emblem Theme - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragons and the Blade of Light (CS: Yuka Tsujiyoko, AS: Shogo Sakai) *J03 - Shadow Dragon Medley - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragons and the Blade of Light (AS: Keigo Ozaki) *J04 - With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1) - Fire Emblem Gaiden (A: Noriyuki Iwadare) *J06 - Preparing to Advance - Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones (AS: Yuka Tsujiyoko) *J07 - Winning Road - Roy's Hope - Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade (AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) *J08 - Attack - Fire Emblem (CS: Kenji Ito) *J09 - Against the Dark Knight Original - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *J10 - Crimea Army Sortie Original - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *J11 - Power-Hungry Fool Original - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *J12 - Victory Is Near Original - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *J13 - Ike's Theme Original - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn EarthBound -sarjasta *K01 - Snowman - Mother (AS: Shogo Sakai) *K05 - Humoresque of a Little Dog - Mother (A: Masato Kouda) *K07 - Porky's Theme - Mother 3 (CS: Shogo Sakai, AS: Shogo Sakai) *K08 - Love Theme - Mother 3 (AS: Shogo Sakai) *K09 - Unfounded Revenge / Smashing Song of Praise - Mother 3 (AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) *K010 - You Call This a Utopia?! - Mother 3 (AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) Pikmin -sarjasta *L01 - World Map - Pikmin 2 (CS: Hajime Wakai, AS: Yasunori Mitsuda) *L02 - Forest of Hope Original - Pikmin *L03 - Environmental Noises - Pikmin (AS: Takahiro Nishi) *L04 - Ai no Uta Original - Pikmin *L05 - Tane no Uta Original - Pikmin 2 *L06 - Main Theme Original - Pikmin *L07 - Stage Clear / Title - Pikmin (AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) *L08 - Ai no Uta (French Version) Original - Pikmin WarioWare -sarjasta *M01 - WarioWare, Inc. - WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania (AS: Keigo Ozaki) *M02 - WarioWare, Inc. Medley - WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania (AS: Ryoji Yoshitomi) *M03 - Mona Pizza's Song (JP) - Mawaru Meido in Wario (A: Takahiro Nishi) *M04 - Mona Pizza's Song - WarioWare: Twisted! (A: Takahiro Nishi) *M05 - Mike's Song (JP) - Sawaru Meido in Wario (A: Masafumi Takada) *M06 - Mike's Song - WarioWare: Touched! (A: Masafumi Takada) *M07 - Ashley's Song (JP) - Sawaru Meido in Wario (CS: Masaru Tajima, A: Tomoko Sasaki) *M08 - Ashley's Song - WarioWare: Touched! (CS: Masaru Tajima, A: Tomoko Sasaki) *M09 - Misc. MicroGame$ Song A - WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania *M10 - Misc. MicroGame$ Song B - WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania *M11 - Misc. MicroGame$ Song C - WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania *M12 - Misc. MicroGame$ Song D - WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania *M13 - Misc. MicroGame$ Song E - WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania *M15 - Misc. MicroGame$ Song F - WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania *M16 - Misc. MicroGame$ Song G - WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania *M17 - Misc. MicroGame$ Song H - WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania *M18 - Misc. MicroGame$ Song I - WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania Animal Crossing -sarjasta *N01 - Title - Animal Crossing (AS: Kazumi Totaka) *N02 - Go K.K. Rider! - Animal Crossing (CS: Toru Minegishi, AS: Keigo Ozaki) *N03 - 2:00 a.m. - Animal Crossing: Wild World (A: Tomoko Sasaki) *N05 - The Roost - Animal Crossing: Wild World (AS: Kazumi Totaka) *N06 - Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store - Animal Crossing: Wild World (AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) *N07 - K.K. Cruisin' - Animal Crossing *N08 - K.K. Western - Animal Crossing *N09 - K.K. Gumbo - Animal Crossing *N10 - Rockin' K.K. - Animal Crossing *N11 - DJ K.K. - Animal Crossing *N12 - K.K. Condor - Animal Crossing Kid Icarus -sarjasta *P01 - Underworld - Kid Icarus (CS: Hirokazu Tanaka, AS: Shogo Sakai) *P02 - Title - Kid Icarus (CS: Hirokazu Tanaka, A: Kenji Ito) *P03 - Skyworld - Kid Icarus (CS: Hirokazu Tanaka, AS: Arata Iiyoshi) *P04 - Kid Icarus Original Medley Original - Kid Icarus Retro *Q01 - Famicom Medley Original *Q02 - Gyromite (A: Kenichi Okuma) *Q04 - Chill - Dr. Mario (A: Masaaki Iwasaki) *Q05 - Clu Clu Land - Clu Clu Land (AS: Keigo Ozaki) *Q06 - Balloon Trip - Balloon Fight (AS: Koji Hayama) *Q07 - Ice Climber (CS: Akito Nakatsuka, AS: Toshiyuki Sudo) *Q08 - Shin Onigashima (AS: Masafumi Takada) *Q09 - Title - Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally (AS: Kentaro Ishizaka) *Q10 - Type A - Tetris (AS: Yoko Shimomura) *Q11 - Type B - Tetris (A: Takada) *Q12 - Tunnel Scene - X (CS: Kazumi Totaka, AS: Yusuke Takahama) *Q13 - Power-Up Music Original - Wrecking Crew *Q14 - Douchuumen Original - Nazo no Murasamejou Modern *R02 - PictoChat (CS: Shogo Sakai) *R03 - Electroplankton *R04 - Flat Zone 2 (C: Kenichi Okuma) *R05 - Mario Golf / Mario Tennis (A: Motoi Sakuraba) *R06 - Lip's Theme - Panel de Pon (A: Masafumi Takada) *R07 - Marionation Gear - Chosoju Mecha MG (A: Masafumi Takada) *R08 - Title - Big Brain Academy (AS: Toru Minegishi) *R09 - Golden Forest Original - 1080°Snowboarding *R10 - Mii Channel (AS: Shogo Sakai) *R11 - Wii Shop Channel Original *R12 - Battle Scene / Final Boss - Golden Sun: The Lost Age (A: Motoi Sakuraba) *R13 - Shaberu! DS Cooking Navi (AS: Toshiyuki Sudo) *R14 - Excite Truck Original *R15 - Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day Original *R16 - Opening Theme Original - Wii Sports *R17 - Charge! Original - Wii Play Metal Gear Solid -sarjasta *S02 - Encounter - Metal Gear Solid (AS: Yasufumi Fukuda) *S03 - Theme of Tara - Metal Gear (MSX2) (AS: Takahiro Nishi) *S04 - Yell "Dead Cell" Original - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *S05 - Snake Eater (Instrumental) Original - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *S06 - MGS4 ~Theme of Love~ Smash Bros. Brawl Version - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (CS: Nobuko Toda, AS: Akihiro Honda) *S07 - Cavern Original - Metal Gear Solid *S08 - Battle in the Base Original - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *S10 - Theme of Solid Snake Original - Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake *S11 - Calling to the Night Original - Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Melee 1 *T01 - Credits - Super Smash Bros. *T02 - Menu - Super Smash Bros. Melee (AS: Motoi Sakuraba) *T03 - Opening - Super Smash Bros. Melee *T05 - Master Hand Battle - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sonic the Hedgehog -sarjasta *U01 - Green Hill Zone Original - Sonic the Hedgehog *U02 - Scrap Brain Zone Original - Sonic the Hedgehog *U03 - Emerald Hill Zone Original - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *U04 - Angel Island Zone - Sonic The Hedgehog 3 (CS: Jun Senoue (according to Smash Dojo "SEGA"), AS: Jun Senoue) *U06 - Sonic Boom Original - Sonic CD US Version *U07 - Super Sonic Racing Original - Sonic R *U08 - Open Your Heart Original - Sonic Adventure (Interpreter: Crush 40) *U09 - Live and Learn Original - Sonic Adventure 2 (Interpreter: Crush 40) *U10 - Sonic Heroes Original - Sonic Heroes (Interpreter: Crush 40) *U11 - Right There, Ride On Original - Sonic Rush (Interpreter: Hideki Nagamuna) *U12 - HIS WORLD (Instrumental) Original - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *U13 - Seven Rings in Hand Original - Sonic and the Secret Rings (Interpreter: Steve Conte, CS: Kenichi Tokoi) Melee 2 *W01 - Princess Peach's Castle (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W02 - Rainbow Cruise (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W03 - Jungle Japes (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W04 - Brinstar Depths (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W05 - Yoshi's Island (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W06 - Fountain of Dreams (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W07 - Green Greens (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W08 - Corneria (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W09 - Pokémon Stadium (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W10 - Poké Floats (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W11 - Big Blue (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W12 - Mother (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W13 - Icicle Mountain (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W14 - Flat Zone (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W15 - Super Mario Bros. 3 (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W16 - Battle Theme from Pokémon Gold (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W17 - Fire Emblem (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W18 - Mach Rider (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W19 - Mother 2 (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W20 - Dr. Mario (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W21 - Battlefield (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W23 - Multi-Man Melee (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W24 - Temple (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W25 - Final Destination (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W26 - Kongo Jungle (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W27 - Brinstar (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W28 - Venom (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W29 - Mute City (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W30 - Menu 1 (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *W31 - Giga Bowser Battle (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee Brawl *X01 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Main Theme (CS: Nobuo Uematsu, AS: Shogo Sakai) *X02 - Menu 1 *X03 - Menu 2 - Super Smash Bros. Melee *X04 - Battlefield *X05 - Final Destination *X06 - Classic: Results Screen for Master Hand *X07 - WiFi Waiting Room *X08 - Brawl: Results Screen *X09 - Tournament Setup *X10 - Tournament Theme 1 - Super Smash Bros. Melee *X11 - Tournament End *X13 - Classic: Results Screen *X15 - All-Star Intro *X16 - Home-Run Contest *X17 - Main Theme Remix *X18 - Melee Theme Remix *X19 - Trophy Mode *X20 - Sticker Center / Album / Chronicle *X21 - Coin Launcher *X22 - Classic Mode Clear *X23 - Stage Builder *X24 - (No sound) *X25 - Battlefield Ver. 2 *X26 - Target Smash!! *X27 - Credits Subspace Emissary *Y01 - Subspace Emissary ~ Adventure Map *Y02 - Subspace Emissary ~ Step: Plains *Y03 - Subspace Emissary ~ Step: Cave *Y04 - Subspace Emissary ~ Danger Ahead *Y05 - Subspace Emissary ~ Boss Battle Theme 1 *Y07 - Subspace Emissary ~ Boss Battle Theme 2 (Final Boss) *Y08 - Subspace Emissary ~ Save Point *Y09 - DK Island Swing (Subspace Emissary Version) - Donkey Kong Country *Y10 - Airship Fortress (Subspace Emissary Version) - Super Mario Bros. 3 *Y11 - Data Selection Screen (Subspace Emissary Version) - Metroid Prime *Y13 - Brinstar (Subspace Emissary Version) - Metroid *Y14 - Subspace Emissary ~ Step: Air *Y15 - Subspace Emissary ~ Subspace Area *Y16 - Subspace Emissary ~ Ambient Sounds *Y17 - Subspace Emissary ~ Results Screen Voitto musiikit *Z01 - Victory! (Super Mario Bros.) *Z02 - Victory! (Donkey Kong) *Z03 - Victory! (The Legend of Zelda) *Z04 - Victory! (Metroid) *Z05 - Victory! (Yoshi) *Z06 - Victory! (Kirby) *Z07 - Victory! (Star Fox) *Z08 - Victory! (Pokémon) *Z10 - Victory! (F-Zero) *Z11 - Victory! (Mother) *Z16 - Victory! (Ice Climbers) *Z17 - Victory! (Fire Emblem) *Z18 - Victory! (Game & Watch) *Z21 - Victory! (Wario) *Z22 - Victory! (Meta Knight) *Z23 - Victory! (Kid Icarus) *Z25 - Victory! (Pikmin) *Z35 - Victory! (R.O.B. / Robot) *Z46 - Victory! (Metal Gear) *Z47 - Victory! (Sonic the Hedgehog) SFX *Z50 - Continue? *Z51 - Game Over *Z54 - Trophy Obtained! *Z55 - New Playable Character! *Z56 - Coins Obtained *Z57 - Special Message *Z58 - Stage or Game Mode Unlocked! Luokka:Musiikki Luokka:Luettelot